


You Don't Own Me

by Devini



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase is a dick and a crybaby, Forced Relationship, Jack is a just a lonely twink who wants space, Jack is loose babe, M/M, Multi, and alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devini/pseuds/Devini
Summary: Jack is living life now as a normal teenager, going out to parties and getting shit faced drunk. But one certain person from his past is determined to peek at what Spicer has been up to lately.





	1. Introduction

Jack usually hated going out to parties but he made an exception this time since it was his best friend’s birthday and she wanted to throw a party to celebrate. Kehlani, his best friend told him to dress a little sexy tonight since there was going to be a lot of hot and ripped dudes there apparently so he threw on a black velvety sleeved crop top and ripped black jeans and vans. He brushed his long hair back and looked at himself in the mirror, wow, five years it has been since he left all the Xiaolin and Heylin bullshit behind him he wanted to live his life and not going back home everyday with open gashes and bruises on his entire body and disrespected by EVERYONE. He felt a huge burden being lift up from his shoulders when he decided to abandon it forever and really he rather not have anymore partake in that mess ever again.  
Then his phone rang, it was Kehlani she was here to pick him up and take him to her house. Jack cancelled her call and ran out his door and locked it and saw a red tesla parked outside his house honking. Kehlani waved her hand  
“Yo jackie let’s go the party is waiting for us!!”  
She screamed, jack smiled and ran towards the car and jumped in  
“Ooh I like your outfit you listened to me!” Kehlani said as she backed out of the driveway and sped out to the highway going to her house. Jack hopes the party won’t suck ass as her last party. 

 

(I'm so sorry this was so short I really am!! Please be patient I will upload a longer chapter next time! )


	2. Golden Eyes

As soon as Kehlani and Jack parked in her garage and left the car. People from the house saw them coming and started cheering on at both of them, kehlani hooked her arm around jack and yelled out 

“Now let’s get this party started now everyone to the booze area!”

Everyone roared over in the house and started pouring each other cups of vodlka and fireball and taking huge swigs and started dancing to the booming music from the large speakers. Jack was in two cups when a tall tanned very muscled man wearing a leather jacket came over to jack looking at him with lust.

“Hey baby what’s your name? Kehlani told me you are her best friend”.

Jack looked over to him and smiled  
“Yup I am and the name is Jack by the way”

The tall man grinned and held out his hand   
“Nice to meet you my name is Blake you look amazing I do gotta say”

Jack slightly blushed only remembering he had plenty of guys telling him the same exact line. Almost like a mantra really, jack shook his hand and looked past him and saw kehlani staring at him with concern. And then she walked over the talking pair and tapped on Blake’s shoulder and when he turned around she said 

“Blake go back to your girlfriend she’s waiting for you you dumbass” Kehlani said frowning she doesnt want jack being hurt because blake couldn’t keep his dick to only one person. Jack waved him bye as he slipped past him and stood next to kehlani, blake grumbled and stomped back to where his girlfriend was drinking in the bar. Jack laughed and kehlani hooked her arm around the red head again 

“If your gonna lose your viriginity jack we need to get a perfect man for that”

“Nah man I can wait a little longer” jack said he gulped down the drink that was in his cup and wiped his mouth, kehlani and jack walked over the crowd of people dancing and rubbing on each other they both started dancing to the music that was boom beats that shook the house. 

Jack really couldn’t say the party sucked ass it was actually pretty fun, now jack and kehlani now arrived at jack’s house and went inside. Kehl slumped down on the black leather couch and took off her five inch heels and groaned in pain “ugh I don't know why I decided to wear these they hurt so fucking much!” Kehlani exclaimed she rubbed her feet together and laid down on the couch to close her eyes. Jack simply laughed at her and opened the door the closet door and pulled out a blanet and a pillow, he remembered now she drank a little more than him so she almost instantly passed out after the party was over. He put the blanket over her and set the pillow under her head and walked to his bedroom, he closed the door behind and took off his shoes to lie down on his bed.

He put the blanket over him and let sleep drift over him, when his eyes almost closed he spotted two pairs of yellow pericing eyes staring at him. Jack yelled thinking it was just the booze starting to get to him he rubbed his eyes and still saw the eyes looking at him

Those eyes looked so….familiar he saw those before. The eyes blinked and the shadow started walking. Reavealing Jack’s past idol.

Chase Young.

“Hello there Spicer I'm glad you missed me” chase teased jack as he strolled closer to the shocked goth. Jack looked at up at him “what the hell is he doing my house?” Jack thought to himself as he reached the pistol that was tucked under the pillow slowly to aim it at chase.  
“Oh?” Chase said as he stood there across jack’s bed.  
“I don’t what your doing and why you are here but I want you GONE you did enough damage to me already. You abused me and treated me like trash I don’t need assholes like you in my life” jack firmly said as he aim the gun on chase’s forehead.

Chase laughter started booming Jack’s room and the red head started getting really pissed, he didn’t need this shit he was already drunk as he is. Chase then grinned at jack   
“I was simply seeing what you were up these past five years Spicer I see you have been enjoying youself. Well if it makes you feel better I will take my leave now” chase headed for the window and peeked at jack once more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night”

Gone. In a blink of a eye he was gone out the window jack sighed deeply put the gun back under the pillow and wiped the sweat of his forehead and laid down on the bed. What the fuck just happened? He turned to look at the clock on his night stand. It was 4:00 am man he needed to get some rest took off his pants and laid under the covers and wondered what chase would do to him if he came back tomorrow then sleep started washing over him quickly and he was knocked out cold.


	3. Kehlani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some background about my OC kehlani

Kehlani was born in a Afro-Cuban rich family in the U.S and when she was in the 3rd grade she met jack spicer and became best friends since they were bullied alot growing up. However when jack started becoming evil and going to showdowns alot he and kehlani didnt talk much during that time but when jack started to realize the showdowns were pointless kehlani tried convincing him it was just hurting him and he needed to let it go and live life. So they did and finished collage together and started going across the world doing drugs and having parties with their friends as well. Kehlani is really a sweet girl and friendly but she can also be a little sex driven and loves smoking weed with jack. She is no virign as well, when she was in middle school she had sex with almost all the popluar girls and boys in clubs, sports and even one time in senior high school a female teacher. She loves jack with all her heart and considers him her brother. 

Just a background on my OC until I post a new chapter.


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack continues to do his daily life chores he forgets that Chase said he would be back until he arrives at his bedroom.

Jack woke the next day with a booming headache and an aching body and turned around the look at the clock on the nightstand. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. Shit he needed to get shit done before this day was done he rose from bed still in his clothes from the night before and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his, after he was done he went to the living room to see if kehlani was still there sleeping or waiting for jack to wake up. When he opened to the door from his bedroom and walked to the living room he saw a note on his kitchen counter, he picked the pink card and read the small note. 

 

“sorry if I am not there jack I woke up too late for work and my mom yelled at me over the phone but don’t worry I will come by later in the night to visit you I made you some breakfast I wrapped in plastic and its waiting for you in the fridge.   
Love, Kehl) 

Jack smiled at the note; he always knew the only person who truly cared about him it was Kehlani. she was always there for him even if jack was going through a midlife crisis she was sticked to his side giving him comfort and supporting him all the way. He always saw her as his older sister he never had or get because his real older sister was a bitch and rather chose money and men than her baby brother. he was really glad when he found out his whore sister got arrested for doing drugs and cheating on her husband, ever since then she was trying to contact him to help her get out of jail because their parents were too busy and his other siblings rather not be associated with a crackhead and a whore. He simply ignored her calls from the jail she was kept in and began to live life however he pleased. 

He opened the fridge to see the plastic covered plate full of food left by Kehlani. it had eggs and bacon with hash browns and the sight left jack's mouthwatering, he put the plate in a microwave and left it heat up as he checked his phone to see anything he missed. He got 5 missed calls from.... Ashley? he hasn't talked to her in years why would she NOW decide to call him after so long? He really just wanted to let go of everything including the people he knew as well. But nonetheless he decided to call her back to see what was up. 

After three beeps he heard Ashley yelling and screaming and there was a loud “BOOM” in the background until finally he heard her voice.

“JACK?! IS THAT YOU BUDDY?” he pulled the phone away from his phone from his ear so that his headache didn’t get worse than it already was. He turned on the speaker on replied back.

“Yeah ash it’s me what’s going on? What’s with all the noise going on there?”

“Oh it’s just me and Wuya beating down all these loser monks! We’re trying to get the Mikado Arm in this temple you have to come see this after this showdown!” 

Jack rolled his eyes he didn’t want to waste his time going across the world wasting his energy for some stupid wu. He ran his fingers through his hair that was starting to turn white since he hasn’t dyed his hair in a couple months. “I told you before ash I don’t do that stuff anymore I’m done with that”. He heard Wuya in the background huff and grabbed the phone from Ashely and shouted in the phone 

“IT’S A GOOD THING CONIDERING YOU’RE JUST A PEST ANYWAY YOU WASTE OF LIFE” then she threw the phone back at Ashley and walked away. Ashely gave a shocked face as she replied to the phone to an unfazed jack. “Sorry about that jack I don’t know who pissed in her cereal this morning”. Jack just shrugged his shoulders looking at the time on his phone and said “hey Ashley I’ll call you later I got to do stuff alright? bye” and with that jack hung up without waiting for Ashley’s reply, he sat down at his table and ate his breakfast his best friend made him and once he was done he walked to his bathroom and took a long hot shower. Still smelling like alcohol he wanted to take his time washing himself, after he was done he dried off and threw on plain black clothes and walked towards the door dreading having to do his errands he needed to do. As soon as he gets back he’s gonna drink a glass of red wine and read a book.

 

After a long day he finally came back home at 10:17 PM ready to drop dead on his bed and never wake up ever again. He set his belongings on the kitchen counter and walked towards his bedroom and closed the door behind him and plopped down on his bed throwing his shoes off and setting the red velvet sheets above him. finally after a long day he can finally get some shut eye and hopefully get the day off so he can rest. 

wait.

who was that?

At that moment he shot up from bed and his ruby eyes stared at the dark corner in his bedroom, he saw him. Him. jack sat up from his bed and stared blankly the tall figure sitting in his luxury chair staring back at jack, the redhead got slowly from his bed and stood hoping an explanation why this lizard bastard was in his home stalking him. As if the warlord read his mind he finally spoke up from the awkward silence.

"Hello Spicer, have you forgotten that i would came back to visit? surely you must you have been tired from today's errands."

Something in Jack clicked that allowed him to snap at the lizard "Tell me what the hell are you doing in my house or get out i don't have time for your stupid fucking games Chase-" two large hands grabbed his throat and he tossed on the bed and was put in place with a larger body straining him of any moment. he saw two yellow slit pupils giving him sharp piercing stare as if he's looking inside jack for something, The goth tried to free his hands by squirming out of Chase's stronghold.

"ENOUGH SPICER YOU WILL OBEY ME AND TAKE HEED OF ME" and that jack froze to place and his eyes wide looking at his predator that held in place, he breathes were shaky as he listened to what Chase's had to say. "The reason why i came to you last night and now here is because...i...owe you an apology".

 

wait what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't posted on the day i said before my days are getting really busy so please sorry i take forever to post i'll try to post new stories and add new chapters at the same time. hope you liked this chapter:3


End file.
